da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zevran Arainai
Appearance As with most elves, Zevran sports a lithe build, smaller and shorter than that of a human's, with pointed ears. He is toned from years of training under the Crows, but he remains more agile than bulky. Blond-haired and tan-skinned, he has proclaimed himself to have "high cheekbones and pouty lips." There is also a tattoo on the left side of his face, two wavy lines starting just near the brow bone and stopping atop his cheek. Personality With the gift of gab and a silver-tongue to boot, Zevran's ability to ingratiate himself with others is part of the reason he is successful and long-lived. Charm certainly helps him get closer to targets when stealth and sabotage are not quite enough, and it even helps him escape a tight spot now and again. Although useful, it is more than a mere ploy; it's this same easy-going attitude that he shares with friends and compatriots, preferring to offer levity in the face of danger. He makes no excuses for his occupation and is, in fact, quite unabashed about being an assassin. If he isn't the one to take the job, someone else certainly will. His target might as well be killed by someone as handsome as himself! Questions of morality are something he finds to be rather moot, as he enjoys the violence, all things considered. There are things he regrets, of course, but he guards them closely. They can only be exploited by others in his line of work. Despite all this, Zevran is capable of loyalty that transcends profit and contracts, but it isn't something freely given. Biography Antiva City, the jewel of Antiva and a veritable melting pot of intrigue and treachery. Raised among the prostitutes at a local brothel after his mother (an elf of Dalish heritage) died in childbirth, Zevran was eventually bought by the infamous assassin guild known as the Antivan Crows. The Crows had a reputation for being both ruthless and efficient, their ties linked to every corner of Antivan politics; so great was their renown that it wasn't out of question for officials from other countries to request their services. To a child, this, of course, meant very little, but Zevran came to understand it over the years. His training, both psychological and physical, began at a young age; by the time he was grown, he was easily one of the most successful assassins within the organization. Within the ranks, he formed rather complicated relationships with Taliesen and Rinna. The three of them worked together (and "worked together") often. Above all others, he trusted the pair of them implicitly, but when Taliesen suspected Rinna of betraying the Crows, Zevran found himself in the unfortunate predicament of choosing one friend's word over the other. In the end, Rinna was killed, and it was later that Zevran discovered they were wrong about her. Grief consumed him; knowing fully well that pursuing a Grey Warden would mean failure, Zevran accepted the contract and made his way to Ferelden to meet with his contacts, having every intention of putting up a worthy fight but certainly hoping that the Wardens would live up to their famed battle prowess. He wasn't disappointed, but rather than slaying him when he failed, Mahariel recruited him into the cause of defeating the Blight. It seemed an unlikely friendship, but it was no less genuine; Zevran stayed at the Warden's side even when Taliesen came seeking answers, forcing his hand yet again. Not for the first time, Zevran found himself doing something in which he regretted. The Warden and his rag-tag group of adventurers eventually went on to defeat the Archdemon. With his services no longer needed, Zevran set off to make a life for himself outside of the Crows. At first, he entertained the idea of keeping a low profile and enjoying a quiet life, but that was never quite his taste. Perhaps there was something to this rivalry with the Crows after all. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Antivan Crows Category:Antivans